Ezio Auditore da Firenze
1= |-| 2= Ezio Auditore da Firenze is a character from the Assassin's Creed media franchise. He previously appeared in a episode of DBX where he fought against The Prince of Persia. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ezio Auditore da Firenze VS Agent 47 (Completed) * Batman vs Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Completed) * Corvo Vs Ezio (Completed) * Ezio Auditore vs Jack the Ripper * Ezio vs Nathan Drake * Ezio Auditore VS Prince of Persia * Ezio Auditore da Firenze vs The Spy * Starkiller VS Ezio (Completed) Battles Royale * Assassin's Creed Battle Royale (Nkstjoa) (Completed) * Soul Calibur Guest Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Wolf (Sekiro) History Ezio was born in Renaissance-age Florence into a wealthy banking family. When he was 17, his father and two brothers were falsely convicted by the Templars and executed. Shortly after, he discovered his father's assassin robe and learned that his family were in fact, part of the Brotherhood. After training at his uncle Mario's villa in Monteriggioni, he began a 19-year long hunt for the Templars throughout Italy, leading him to The Borgia, the family of the Pope himself. After defeating Rodrigo Borgia, he used his Staff of Eden to open a vault beneath the Vatican, where he learned he was to relay a message to his descendant, Desmond Miles half a century into the future. Shortly after, Monteriggioni was stormed by the Papal Army, led by Rodrigo's illegitemate son, Cesare Borgia, resulting in the death of his uncle and the collapse of the Italian Brotherhood. This led Ezio to travel to Rome and to rally initiates to the Brotherhood as the new Mentor. Some time later, Ezio recovered an Apple of Eden in the city, which he used to overwhelm and defeat Cesare momentarily, finishing him off several years after and ending the Templar reign over Italy for good. As an older man, Ezio later travelled to Masyaf Castle in search of a library presumably holding the wisdom and knowledge of the late Altaïr. However, the library is locked by five keys, each hidden in the city of Constantinople. After recovering each key and assisting the local Brotherhood, Ezio returns to the castle and recovers Altaïr's remains as well as his Apple of Eden. After this, he decides to retire as an Assassin and expresses his thoughts vocally, aware that Desmond is listening to him, before leaving to settle quietly with his wife. By the end of Ezio's life, he retires to a farm villa in Tuscany with his wife and children, and passed away peacefully at the age of 65. Desmond would later take up Ezio's hidden blade and discover his Apple of Eden, using his time in the Animus with Ezio's memories to pick up his years of training. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 17-36 (ACII) / 41-48 (ACB) / 52 (ACR) *Born: June 24, 1459 / Florence, Republic of Florence *Died: November 30, 1524 / Ibidem *Gained a permanent scar across his lip from his youth *The second ancestor accessed by Desmond Miles *Friend of Leonardo da Vinci, Niccolò Machiavelli and Suleiman I Arsenal *Dual hidden blades **Poison blade **Poison darts **Hidden gun **Hookblade *Sicilian rapier/Altaïr's Sword *Short blades/Daggers *Mace *Metal Cestus/Climb Leap Glove *Condottiero War Hammer *Throwing knives *Crossbow Equipment *Vambraces, greaves, chest guard, and spaulders **Missaglias (ACII) **Seusenhofer (ACB) **Sepahi (ACR) **Altaïr's Armor (ACII)/Brutus Armor (ACB)/Ishak Pasha Armor and Master Assassin Armor (ACR): Unbreakable *Medicine **Actually smelling salts *Flying machine *Parachute Bombs *Lethal: **Splinter **Datura **Thunder *Tactical: **Blood **Caltrop **Smoke screen **Stink *Divisionary: **Cherry **Smoke Decoy **Gold Eagle Sense *An evolved version of Eagle Vision *Can hear someone's heartbeat from a distance *Able to track paths and footprints of targets Feats *Thwarted the Pazzi Conspiracy *Able to defeat swarms of guards single-handedly *Defeated Rodrigo and Cesare Borgia, liberating Rome from their rule. *Destroyed da Vinci’s four war machines *Turned the tide of battles alongside mercenaries *Rejuvenated a declining Assassin Order *Survived likely fatal injuries like, for example, being stabbed in the gut or shot in the back. *Avoided semi-automatic cannon fire *Just as skilled even at the age of 52 *Taught Shao Jun after retiring *Unlocked Eagle Sense *Unlocked the Masyaf Library Faults *Occasionally lets his emotions get the best of him *Known for being brash and reckless in his youth *Often pick pocketed *Consistently refused to use the Apple of Eden *Physique degraded at the age of 65 *Certain armors can be broken, leaving Ezio more vulnerable Gallery: Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Assassin's Creed Characters Category:European Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Italian Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Ubisoft Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants